vaginal_fantasy_book_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaginal Fantasy Book Club Wiki
Welcome to the Vaginal Fantasy Book Club Wiki Started in January of 2012, The Vaginal Fantasy Book Club focuses on romantic fiction, usually with science fiction, fantasy, paranormal, or supernatural elements. The club centers around the monthly Google+ Hangout book discussion, the Goodreadsgroup forums, and generous amounts of alcohol. Hosts Felicia Day (a.k.a. The Grand Duchess) is an actress, producer, and writer. Credits includeBuffy the Vampire Slayer, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Eureka, Supernatural, The Guild, and Dragon Age: Redemption. 1 Founder of the Geek & Sundry YouTube channel. Bonnie Burton is an author, journalist, comedian, actress and show host. Books include The Star Wars Craft Book, Girls Against Girls: Why We Are Mean to Each Other and How We Can Change, and Never Threaten to Eat Your Co-Workers. Formerly Senior Editor forStar Wars.com, staff writer forStar Wars Insider magazine, and Senior Editor of the Official Star Wars Blog.2 Kiala Kazebee is a freelance writer and blogger featured on sites such as Nerdist, MTVGeek!, and Gameranx. She has also contributed to two issues of Womanthology: Space. Veronica Belmont is the co-host ofTekzilla, and the Sword & Laser book club and podcast. Other credits includeFact of Fictional, TWiT.tv gaming show Game On!,Qore, Mahalo Daily podcast, Buzz Out Loud.3 The Vaginal Fantasy Hangout The Hangout is usually scheduled for the last Tuesday of each month and appears on the Geek & Sundry YouTube channel. Check the Goodreads forums and social media for schedule changes and links to the next Hangout. 2012 *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 1 - Grave Witch (January 30, 2012) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 2 - Silent in the Grave (February 27, 2012) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 3 - Slave to Sensation (March 26, 2012) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 4 - The Iron Duke (April 30, 2012) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 5 - Gabriel's Ghost (May 28, 2012) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 6 - Kushiel's Dart (June 25, 2012) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 7 - Desperate Duchesses(July 30, 2012) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 8 - Ill Wind (August 28, 2012) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 9 - Cthulhurotica (September 25, 2012) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 10 - Poison Study (October 30, 2012) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 11 - My Life as a White Trash Zombie (November 27, 2012) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 12 - Succubus Blues (December 30, 2012) 2013 *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 13 - Outlander (January 29, 2013) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 14 - Naked in Death (February 26, 2013) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 15 - Daughter of Smoke & Bone (March 26, 2013) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 16 - Ghost Planet (April 30, 2013) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 17 - Shadow's Claim (June 3, 2013) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 18 - The Fire Lord's Lover (July 2, 2013) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 19 - Tipping the Velvet (August 6, 2013) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 20 - Assassins in Love (August 27, 2013) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 21 - Warrior (October 1, 2013) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 22 - Dark Currents (October 29, 2013) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 23 - TBA (November) *Vaginal Fantasy Hangout 24 - TBA (December) Video Extras *Vaginal Fantasy Video Extras - 2012 Resources *Author and Book Lists *Glossary Local Groups, Hangouts, and Meet-Ups The Vaginal Fantasy Hangout has encouraged many others to meet locally to discuss the monthly book picks. Groups have formed in the U.S,A,. Canada, the U.K., Germany, and Austrailia. Check the Goodreads forums for up-to-date information on meet-ups in your area or to start your own group. Merchandise *You can purchase Vaginal Fantasy Book Club T-shirts from J!NX and other great merchandise at the Geek & Sundry Store. *Books by Felicia Day *Books by Bonnie Burton Media Links Goodreads group home page Video Playlist Website/Tumblr Facebook Page Google Communities Twitter: @vaginalfantasy @geekandsundry @feliciaday @bonniegrrl @kiala @Veronica 123 Wikipedia